An Evening with Crycest
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: Cry, Virus and Mad spend their evening together with a shitty Horror flick and each other.


_Normal people would be out on a date or having a game night with friends right now. _Cry thought, staring up at his boyfriend through the eyeholes of his mask. _Not lie on the couch with two sexy versions of themselves, watching a shitty horror flick on TV. _

The brunette currently found himself in a comfortable position on his living room couch, his head resting in Virus´ lap and his feet in Mad´s.

The other two were more or less focused on the screen, commenting on the character´s decisions and dialogues with bored sarcasm.

It was another dull Thursday evening. The three had finished anything there was left to finish like recording, hacking and the girl two blocks away. They decided to watch television together, which was less romantic than it might sound.

"I don´t get it. If you know the place is haunted, why on earth would you even go in there?" Virus said.

"People love being scared." Mad shrugged.

"Not everyone…" Cry said, thinking back at all the horror games he played and how much they scared him.

"Some people do at least."

"Like Pewds."

"Yeah, like that idiotic Swede." Mad growled. He distasted Felix ever since Cry explained what Pewdiecry was.

"Heh, you´re still mad about the Pewdiecry reading?" Cry asked. He and Pewdie had, on popular demand, read another PDC fanfic earlier this week. Unfortunately for them, they had failed to realize it was a smut fic and the rest of the video was just incomprehensible sputters and fits of giggles.

"I thought it was cute." Virus said.

It took a moment for Mad to respond, for the psycho had shifted his main focus to the movie. "No one cares what you think, asshole."

Cry chuckled as Virus put on a fake pout and poked Mad with his finger, shocking him with electricity.

"Virus!"

"That´s what you get for being mean to me!" The program stuck out his tongue then settled back against the couch, running a hand through Cry´s hair.

The gamer gave a small comfortable hum, earning a smirk from his blue smiled lover.

"Oh, you like that Cry~?" Virus said in a seductive voice, making the other laugh.

"Shhh!" Mad said. "I´m trying to watch the movie!"

Virus rolled his eyes and continued lightly massaging the brunette´s scalp, using one hand to remove his mask. The gamer had his eyes closed, a small smile on his features.

"Awww…" The program cooed, stroking a finger down his boyfriend´s cheek.

Cry laughed. "Stop babying me, it´s embarrassing."

"It´s love, there´s nothing embarrassing about it. So stop blushing."

"I´ll be telling you the exact same thing when we fuck." Mad cut in, the movie boring him now. Instead, he felt left out of his lover's antics.

Virus turned to the psycho. "Can´t, you won´t able to tell if I´m blushing or not. When we do have sex, first, it´ll be a threesome, which means that we´re all going to have our backs to each other and second, I want the lights out."

"Threesome?"

"You´re right…" Mad said. "Only a douche would fuck with lights on."

"H-hold on, I never agreed to a threesome!" Cry said, sitting up. Virus wrapped his arms around the gamer.

"I don´t think you´ll have much of a choice, Cry-cry." Virus said, teasingly.

"If we want a threesome, we´ll get it." Mad said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the flustered brunette´s lips.

"W-we´ll see about that, friends!" Cryaotic wiggled out of his blue smiled lover´s grip and the three returned to their earlier positions. There was a few seconds of silence before Mad spoke up again, his fingers trailing patterns on the other´s jean legs.

"No, but seriously. You won´t have much of a choice."

"You´re our little uke." Virus taunted.

"Badass nonetheless." Cry said.

"Badass? I think not." Mad said, rubbing the original´s feet soothingly, chuckling at the other´s mock-offended look. It lasted only a few seconds, before suddenly the gamer started giggling and kicked at Mad´s hand.

Surprised, the masked man pulled his hand away. Virus caught on faster, however and dug his fingers into Cry´s sides, drawing forth loud bouts of laughter from his boyfriend.

"Ahahaha, V-Virus st-stop!"

"Aww, our little Cry is ticklish~" Virus sang, his hands dodging Cry´s desperate ones.

Mad smirked and grabbed one of the flailing feet, his fingertips dancing over the sensitive sole. That only sent their victim into more hysterics as he tried to get free.

"Sucks for you, baby. Your laugh is just too beautiful, I don´t think either of us will stop anytime soon."

Virus grinned playfully at Mad, before repositioning himself so he was straddling the YouTuber. He tried to kiss his breathless lover, who only responded with shaking his head and clawing fruitlessly at the tormenting hands.

"G-guys hahaha plehehase hahaha! Stohohohahap!"

The two kept at it for a few more minutes, relishing in Cry´s begging and laughing, until Virus signaled Mad to stop.

The program leaned down and tried to kiss the red faced brunette again. But the gamer, gasping for breath, moved his head away again. He fancied air over love right now. A teasing jab in the ribs changed his mind quickly and Cry let Virus molest his lips next, while Mad massaged his feet once more.

"Y-you guys are dicks." Cry said when the lips finally left again.

"That´s why you love us." Virus said.

"We keep you on your toes." Mad smirked.

Their tired boyfriend shook his head and stood up, stumbling a few steps towards his bedroom.

"Goodnight."

Virus turned the TV off as Mad quickly caught up with Cry again, scooping him up bridal style.

The three disappeared into the bedroom, Virus and Mad stripping Cry of his clothes before giving themselves the same treatment.

"I´m so happy Jund and the others don´t know of you." The YouTuber said as his boyfriends cuddled next to him, one on each side.

"Why´s that?" Mad asked.

"Because," Cry said, pulling the blankets over them. "I´ll have a permanent job of being the crew´s laughingstock. They´re never going to get over the way you two are treating me."

"It´s love, there´s nothing embarrassing about it." Virus reminded him.

"Yeah, whatever…goodnight."

"Goodnight, Cry and Mad~"

"Night, idiot."


End file.
